Iniciar de nuevo
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Kitty esta devastada por la pérdida de sus padres, hasta que el profesor Charles, visita la casa donde reside ahora.


Kitty lloró cuando recibió la noticia de que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico. Sólo era una jovencita de catorce años cuando fue a parar a casa de una tía.

—Katherine —Kitty odiaba que la llamará de ese modo—, niña tienes que comer un poco más. En estas semanas apenas has probado apetito.

—Quiero estar sola.

—Hasta que comas te dejaré en paz —dijo la mujer.

Esa noche se quedo despierta, mirando el techo. Se desconecto de todo y utilizo los poderes que había usado desde que era una niña de siete años. Su madre era la única que sabía de ellos y siempre la regañaba cuando ella huía para no hacer sus deberes de niña.

La puerta estaba cerrada. Su tía siempre tenía la casa con seguro y ella no podía entenderlo. Regresó a su habitación y trato de dormir.

Días después cuando despertó escucho unas voces. Se le hizo extraño, su tía nunca dejaba pasar a nadie a su casa.

—¡Kitty!

— _Hola pequeña_ —volteo a todos lados de su habitación cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza—. _No tengas miedo, no te haré nada._

— _¿Quién eres?_

— _Baja y averígualo._

—¡Kitty! —su tía abrió la puerta de su cuarto—, baja. Tenemos visita.

Siguió a su tía y a un paso más despacio bajo las escaleras. Ahí en la sala vio a un hombre en sillas de ruedas, tenía una sonrisa cálida que le hizo entrar en confianza.

—Hola Katherine —le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa. Era la misma voz que momentos atrás escucho en su cabeza—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien —contestó—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Katherine —dijo su tía.

—Tranquila, está bien —hablo—. Mi nombre es Charles Xavier, soy profesor. Estaba conversando con tu tía y le he hablado sobre mi escuela.

— _Es una escuela para las personas como nosotros._

— _¿Nosotros?_

— _Mutantes. Así nos llamamos. Tú tienes un maravilloso talento que nadie tiene en mi escuela. Y como te habrás dado una idea, yo leo las mentes._

—Katherine, el profesor te ha hecho una pregunta —su tía la sacó del pensamiento—, tienes que darle una respuesta.

—Lo lamento —dijo—. ¿Me puede repetir la pregunta?

Charles rió.

—¿Quieres que te hable sobre mi escuela? Le he comentado a tu tía sobre tus excelentes calificaciones, el director de la escuela a la que asistes fue quién me contacto y di a parar aquí. Necesitamos a personas con tu talento en mi escuela.

—Kitty —su tía puso sus manos sobre sus hombros—, esta es una magnifica oportunidad para ti. Puedes tener un futuro prometedor. Los folletos que tiene son maravillosos y además te haría un bien mayor. Así como podrás recuperar la confianza en ti misma. Kitty no está pasando por un buen momento y yo también pienso que su escuela le hará mucho tu bien.

—¿Tú crees que es lo correcto? —preguntó a su tía.

—Quiero que estés bien —coloco dos mechones de cabello tras su oreja—. Iré a visitarte. ¿Está permitido, verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Hay más como yo?

—Muchos más. ¿Te gustaría ir? —asintió—. Le diré a otro profesor que está a fuera que te ayude con el equipaje.

—¿Nos iremos hoy?

—Es lo mejor —contesto la tía—. Así no perderás más tiempo en futuras clases.

—Iré a guardar mis cosas —volteó con el profesor y sonrió—. Regresó en un momento.

Guardo todo lo que era necesario. Las cosas más preciadas que tenía de su madre. Las pocos fotos que tenía las guardo en una caja. Unos minutos después tocaron la puerta de su cuarto era su tía con una mujer de cabello blanco.

—Hola Katherine, me llamó Ororo.

—Que raro nombre.

Ella rió.

—Me lo han dicho muchas ocasiones. ¿Te ayudo en algo? —asintió—. ¡Scott! —Un hombre alto y con gafas entró a su habitación sonriéndole.

—Hola Katherine, ¿preparada?

—Sí —susurró.

—¿Tú también tienes poderes? —le preguntó cuando se quedaron a solas—. Yo atravieso las paredes.

—Ese es un magnifico don. Espero que no lo uses para cuando te aburran mis clases —Kitty rió—. Te gustará mucho la escuela.

—¿Que poder tienes tú?

—No me lo creerás... controlo el clima.

—No te creo.

—Nadie lo cree. ¿Quieres que te de una prueba?

—Sí...

Kitty vio como a la mujer se le ponían los ojos en blanco. El radiante sol que entraba por su ventana fue cubierto por una gran nube oscura. Volteo a ver a Ororo que aún tenía los ojos en blanco y ahora sonreía. Cerró los ojos y la gran nube negra desapareció.

—¿Ahora me crees?

—Estoy muy ansiosa por estar en su clase.

—¿Estás lista?

—Lista para iniciar de nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Me encantó escribir esté pequeño capítulo! ¡Sobre todo con Tormenta!**

 **Espero en verdad que les guste & que me hagan saber lo que piensan.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
